


World Is Ai's

by Sugarino



Category: Vocaloid, virtual youtubers
Genre: F/F, Humor, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Tickle torture, Tickling, YouTube, donald trump - Freeform, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: While Ai's popularity has sky rocketed in recent years she and some fans still feel she is in the shadow of Miku. She plans to change all that...





	World Is Ai's

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a friend Gooaba of DA. Simple story of Kizuna Ai and Hatsune Miku with lesser known Virtual youtuber Luna.

"Hello everyone! Virtual Youtuber Kizuna Ai here!"

Came the usual high pitched bubbly voice. The now 2.2 million strong in subs Youtuber speaking out to her legion of fans and devoted waifuists willing to die for their goddess at a moments notice. That would came later, for now the 2D waifu uprising was put on hold. She had other business to attend to. Namely answering fanmail.

"Some of you have written in with your questions and comments and I can't wait to see them!"

Next to her was a brown burlap sack of her fan letters that no one should question how it got to the 2D world. The 2D waifu shoving her hand rather greedily into the bag before plucking out a white envelope.

"Let's see what we got!"

She happily chimes in tearing apart the postage and reading what she hopes will be a letter of adoration for one of the future soldiers of the Waifu Master Race army.

 _"Dear Ai-chan, you are a rip off of Hatsune Mik-_ **WHAT"**

The anime girl stops reading immediately. Her already giant blue anime eyes widening. This must be a mistake. It was a one and a million chance that someone would have such a shit waifu. She was the only best girl after all.

"Sorry about that everyone. There seems there was someone a little rude. Let's try this one!"

She hastily replies plucking out another letter.

_"Dear Ai-chan, no matter how popular you will be you will never be like Hat-"_

She stopped reading there and just threw it out, unlike the last one she did not even acknowledge it to her fanbase and just pick another.

_"Virtual Youtubers? I feel like that's already been done and a little better."_

_"Virtual pop idols > virtual Youtubers"_

_"Miku is best girl."_

_"Are your panties shimapan?"_

_"Twin tails or GTFO."_

Every single one was exactly the same. Ai-Chan at that last one just let it flutter to the ground like a bird that had its wings snapped off and just stared at the burlap sack full of letters. Without saying a word or looking at the screen to her audience she takes a lighter out of her pocket. Lights it. The flame dancing on its end the beautiful purging flame. Within one swift motion she throws it down into the sake filled with letters, the flame licking the surrounding paper and spreading faster than cancer in a YouTube comment section as she shouts, "BY FIRE BE PURGED"

The feed is quick to cut out, the waifu overlords trying to save the image of their experiment which they have silently crafted over years after much study on weebs and waifu-fags as said experiment laughs manically in the distance. Her burlap sack of fan mail now basically what amounts to a pyre. Some swear they heard her mutter for the glory of satan in there somewhere.

* * *

Miku this Miku that. She had heard that name everywhere. When she was first given life it did not take her long to scout out her other competition. Didn't take her long to find it. Hatsune Miku at the time of her creation was already a big craze, the pop idol an artificial construction much like herself, designed to be an appealing waifu. Only difference is she allowed others to play with her and giver her a voice and she came with a bunch of little groupies. At first she ignored this. Despite being similar they technically were from two different worlds and as such they should not have been an issue but as seen by her recent "fanmail" the competition ran deeper. Even if the twin tailed tealhead didn't personally attack or send her those things and did nothing wrong something still had to be done to take her fanboys down a peg and show who the new virtual waifu and best girl was. There can only be one.

Scrolling through the asscrack of the internet, Ai was searching on various websites for any such way she could get back at Miku. The humiliation would have to take place on her channel after all. The only catch was she was still bound by the copy right and rules and restrictions put in place by Google and Youtube the greedy shekel mongers that they are. Whatever she did would have to humiliate her, sate Ai's blood lust, and be within and below PG13 rating more or less to not get sent to the YouTube naughty corner. So far her searches did not yield much, just stuff that would give this fic an X rating if written out until she found it. Something so ridiculous and unexpected it had to work. It was perfect. Luckily enough, Ai-Chan was a big enough personality and name that her agent was actually able to get her in contact with the pop star. The virtual YouTuber waiting with bated breath for the reply on the other end.

"Hello?"

Came the voice at the other end. So melodic so sweet. It almost sickened her. Though she and most of the world would be hearing more of that voice soon enough.

"Hello, virtual YouTuber Kizuna Ai Desu~"

Ai-Chan made sure her voice remained sickening sweet, she had to put up a front to convince this teal haired hussy.

"Ai-Chan? This is unexpected?"

"Yeah, I talked it over with my producer and we were thinking of doing some collaboration thing together! What do you think?"

"I'd think it'd be great Ai-Chan. Let's do it."

Came the enthusiastic reply from Miku.

"Jeez this was easier than I thought."

Mumbled Ai under her breathe before actually replying to Miku.

"Super cool! See ya there desu~!"

That out of the way the only thing left to do was promoting the event, by far the easiest task. After all it was two of the most infamous internet waifus doing a project together. She was lucky if their undergarments did not resemble a moist towelette once they heard the news. Things were going better than she thought. Only thing she had now was to get a partner who had the tools she would need. She hit the speed dial on her phone.

"Luna-Chan, I have a job for you"

* * *

The big day was finally here. Weeb and animu sites across the web started promoting the news that Miku and Ai-Chan were going to do a collab event. Kaguya Luna another virtual YouTuber and friend(?) of Ai also got thrown into the mix, the not as well known virtual waifu just adding more eye candy to the masses. The live streaming should be perfect. Ai-chan sat giddily in her virtual living space, waiting for Miku to essentially "download" to her channel for their event. As Ai-Chan was setting up the final adjustments and some of her "tools" a cloud of 0s and 1s manifested itself before breaking apart to reveal Miku.

"Miku-Chan!"

Ai feigned in affection as she went over to hug the pop idol. The teal haired girl being the friendly diva that she was just accepted it and smiled back.

"I'm here though I don't exactly know what I am doing. All I heard was that we were going to do some singing together though I never got the song."

"That's due to it being a surprise. We're going to basically wing it and see how we do. Oh we just have to wait for Luna though. She has the rest of the materials we need."

Miku just gave an affirmative nod and started to wander around Ai's house. It was nothing too fancy. A simple living room with furniture models made for by her fans and downloaded to this living space; armchair, sofa, a potted plant, TV, bed. There was just something off about the one chair that Ai chan seemed to have.

"We just have to wait a bit longer until Luna comes. Then we can truly get started, just take a seat over there!"

The peppy virtual YouTuber exclaimed motioning to the stranger of the two chairs. As Miku sat down another swirl of 0s and 1s appeared before evaporating to reveal a girl with white hair tied into pig tails and with the biggest assets of the three. She had a black satchel at her side that Ai assumed had the materials she requested. Now it was time to see how naive Miku was and how willing she was to go along with her plan.

"Miku dear, I need you to put this blindfold on. Its for the surprise we have for the fans on our video!"

Ai chimed holding a simple black piece of cloth in her hand. She was rather curious on how the teal haired idol would react to this turn of events. Miku looked at it inquisitively before just accepting and tying it herself over her eyes. Ai was rather impressed that Miku was exactly that trustful to just go with it, but she figured the pampered idol was probably used to everyone being sickeningly sweet to her at all times.

"Next I'm going to have Luna make the final preparations while I set the video up, kay?"

Ai turned to set up her camera, her one communication method to her legions of loyal weebs and waifuists while Luna happily skipped over to the chair Miku.

"You're going to love this!"

The white haired girl said ecstatically as she pulled some bindings out of her bag; four strong tight black ribbons. Luna with deft speed went to each limb, tying it up in a knot with a ribbon. The teal haired girl cocked her head on confusion but her innocent ocean orbs just continued to watch as the white haired girl kept doing her work. Miku had the utmost trust in her fellow AI waifus as did humanity which would be a fatal mistake of both of them..

"And now for the final event."

Luna said as she tore out a pitch black piece of cloth from her bag. The white haired girl then tied it firmly around Miku's head making sure to cover her eyes baring all sense there. At this point the teal idol was getting a little concerned finally.

"U-u-um is this really necessary?"

Ask the teal idol before abruptly being snapped at by Ai.

"Yes now shut up! I'm about to talk to the fans!"

A camera on a tripod in front of this scene started up, the only way for the virtual AIs to communicate with their legions of disposable neck beards and weebs.

"Konichiwa! Kizuna Ai desu!"

Ai states, eyes closed shut, a bubbly voice, and a bright smile to mask her snappy personality just mere moments before.

"For this special cross over episode we got a special just for you. As you know on this episode I've gotten fellow virtual Youtuber Kaguya Luna here. YAY!"

Ai chan starts clapping and smiling like a child that just got a gold star for counting to five, the audience unaware of the blood lust hidden in those eyes.

"Its certainly a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Kaguya Luna."

"Oh and who can forget our extra special guest."

Ai began, stepping aside with Luna. Their bodies gone the view of Miku tied up on the chair, totally restrained, was now visible tot he audience. It was at this point the view count started spiking immediately Ai noticed and if she had to take a guess, with most of the audience something else was spiking.

"U-u-um glad to be here."

The timid girl spoke from her restraints. Ai and Luna walked over to their victim now, smirking. The two looking down on the prey that had acquired.

"Now Miku here has agreed to a fun little surprise game with us. That surprise is so surprising she did not even know what it was until this very moment. Now what would that surprise be?"

She paused letting tension and suspension rise. Mike getting increasingly wary of her situation decided to pipe up.

"Are we goi-"

Ai hastily clamped a hand on her mouth before she could continue speaking, never taking her eyes off the camera and by default her viewers.

"Surprise is: ONE HOUR OF VIRTUAL TICKLE TORTURE!"

The words were said with such a happy cheer and smile from Ai that it almost felt blood chilling, or poetic guess it depends on how you look at it, when it was sworn a banshee like scream of terror was emitted from Miku who had her mouth covered still. Ai corrected that and removed her hands, she now wanted to hear this girl squeal... in more ways than one.

"W-wait Ai-chan you can't be serious? This is a joke right?"

In order to put these thoughts at rest Ai decided to get down to it, she took one finger and dragged it from heel to toes on Miku's still black stockinged feet. The teal hair girl let out a shrill screech followed by a; "Nonohohohohoh!" and this was only on her foot still protected by the sock. Ai for once felt something in her cold artificial heart, she felt almost human. At first the goal was just to humiliate Miku and she thought this idea while silly was just a means to an end. Now trying it out for herself she knew she was going to enjoy this. Luna at this point decided to join in, attacking Miku's left foot, scribbling and spidering her fingers all over it to test out girl eliciting more screams and bellows of laughs from the teal haired girl.

Ai simply smiled, her plan going better than she thought. The view count was sure to be rising especially as people would be sharing the link in real time. Little miss pop star would have her rep ruined soon enough. Miku's laughter while music to her ears didn't seem like it was enough for Ai. They needed a little oomfph to really sell it to the fanboys. It seems Luna was more of a kinky bitch than she let on since it seems she not only read Ai's mind but was going to fix that problem. She stopped tickling the feet letting the blue haired girl get some relief from the pressure taken away but her look of partial bliss did not last long as Luna walked behind the chair and teasing started to poke and prod her arms just above the hollows of her armpits.

The teal haired girl went back to titters of laughter as the border of the hollows of her arm and pit were teased before Luna just went all in, digging greedily into her hollows. Miku's screech went up an octave before crashing back around again in rapacious laughter. Even though she could not see it Ai was smiling at her.

"Having fun Miku?"

"Nohohohohohooh, Stahahahap!"

Begged the teal haired girl to Ai's question as she and her friend kept attacking her. Looking at her view count Ai was stunned to find out that their views were nearing a million so far even if only a few minuets in. It was time to take it up a level. Ai started to remove the black thigh high socks that were a signature of Miku, gripping the toes and slowly pulling the fabric as the piece of clothing slowly descended down her legs. Miku did not get a respite from the let upon her feet,knowing what Ai was doing and what was going to come next.

"P-p-pleaeaeaease no!"

Ai ignored Miku's pleads as Luna kept her assault on the pits, the socks now at the very heel of the pop idol. With a tug the heel and half the foot popped out, revealing part of the idol's soles, white, soft, and a bit of pink. Even Ai was taken aback at how "cute"they looked to her, surely those fanboys were creaming themselves at this point and her viewership was sky rocketing. If such were the case what she was going to do next only make them flog the one eyed snake more.

"While your singing is usually great I was never really a fan of it. I think you need to put a sock it."

The horribly lame pun was accompanied by a horribly lame visual pun as Miku's black sock was unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, the girl not even having the energy to fight back against the gag. A smirked again, the sock was bound to be slightly sweaty at this point from all the work they had been doing to her on top of however long she was wearing her shoes before coming here. While looking over at her idol victim Ai decided there was not enough upper body work, something she would have to fix. She started unfastening the buttons on the white pseudo-school girl top she had on, Miku struggling and thrashing around more at what was being done to her. Luckily for Ai Miku only had this one layer of clothing, giving her access to her belly and upper body and showing off a lot of skin and her teal stripped bra for the fans.

Across the world national catastrophes and emergencies were being given. Pornhub's server traffic plummeted to rock bottom as did several other porn sites causing a crash in stocks sending the world into a second great depression. Viagra sales had shot through the roof. Men were dying from blood loss due to concentrating all possible power to their ding dong. Chaos erupted in the streets as the cult of Ai started converting followers in the streets away from their 3D girlfriends, martial law was declared in several nations. Ai had no idea how well her plan was actually going. Blissfully unaware she now dug into Miku's side wanting to hear the idol make more sounds for her amusement, now muffled by the sock gag in her mouth. The ribs were just an appetizer for her, the main course being that belly. Ai placed her fingers on the skin surrounding the navel and slowly started to skitter across it, causing the idol to try and buck and thrash to get Ai off with no avail.

Ai then moved onto drawing circles with her fingers, slowly creeping ever so closer to the girl's belly button; her prize. Eventually her fingers made their way to their very edge of the button. For a brief pause there was silence as tension filled on both parties, Miku praying that Ai would not do the deed. Her prayers were not answered as Ai snuck and snaked a single finger in, wiggling it around in the hole. Miku's laughter went up another octave, her screech even being able to be heard from beyond the gag. At this point Luna moved so as to not be near the blast zone for Miku's voice but also to give Ai some love to the upper body while she got a chance at those feet and they were now perfect for her; one bare one socked. She had options now.

Ai was still plunging her finger into Miku's belly button making the idol thrash about as Luna still pondered the best way for her to handle the situation. So many choices to attack with. While she was thinking she just lazily slid her finger up and down Miku's left socked foot, the idol once again being tormented and trying to shake her foot free to no avail. Luna decided on a game plan of going after those cute bubbly toes on Miku's right foot the bare one, deciding to scratch and prod at the pad of her big toe. This got her a good response as it seemed the idol's distress heightened. Luna moved on this time digging in between the toes, prodding and scratching at the webbing and sensitive skin in those little nooks, while her right hand lazily traced patterns on her socked foot. The girl's unbound toes wiggled to try and do anything to stop the torment but the effort was futile as Luna was always a step ahead, to hit the right spot. She even found Miku's attempts at fighting back to be somewhat amusing. She switched tactics one again this time going for the soles, which she found to be softer than she expected. Her fingers seemed to sink into them like they were plush. She didn't even need to prepare a plan for this one, just letting her fingers graze over the skin to feel the soft feet that she could get addicted to.

The outside world was now in a panic. Cum had become the biggest per capital national exportation and No Nut November was ruined, the WHO had labeled fapping burns as a legit medical diagnosis, Ai's livestream now reaching to millions due to other Youtubers like Pewdiepie who was doing challenges like the "Ai won't nut." Leader of the (relatively) free world Dolan Trumpet was powerless to do anything to stop it, mostly since he was too busy watching it himself while doing weird kinky shit with Russian hookers that involved, tangerines, a trumpet, a can of legos, and a jar of only green gummy bears. People across the world prayed that it would end and end it did. With a final shudder Miku collapsed, fainting into a blissful sleep of giggles. Ai and Luna let up their assault, Ai smirking a bit, before grinning a Cheshire cat grin, and then laughing herself. Just laughing manically. Even Luna who was kinda used to Ai had to take a step or two back from the insane girl. Miku's reputation had to be ruined.

* * *

Turns out that had the opposite effect. They raked in over 6 million viewers which was impressive however the comments and reaction were less than stellar. The teal haired idol was now more popular than ever. Fans talking about how cute Miku's feet were, her sexy belly, what they would love to do to her pits, comments on the kinkery that took place. Ai and Luna did get their publicity due to being the ones to do said tickling but they were over shadowed by their victim which was really what people wanted.

"A-Ai are you okay?"

Asked Luna, Ai just blankly staring ahead, her eyes and face giving away no emotion. The silver haired girl was fearing for her friend. In one swift motion that was almost too quick to follow Ai had brought her fist forward and smashed it through her computer, the fist coming out of the other side.

"Umm is this a bad time?"

The pair of Luna and Ai turned around. Behind them was Miku, they had forgotten they untied and just sort of left her there after the tickle torture. The girl still had one foot bare for some reason and the other still in her black stocking.

"What do you want?"

Spat out Ai, still not happy with the outcome of all her hard work.

"W-w-well um I-I"

Miku looked down well blushing and stuttering, poking her two index fingers together.

"That session we had was really intense but if all you wanted to do was tickle me you just should have ask."

Ai's was perplexed doing her best to scrunch up her face in its best state of bewilderment as she could and giving a audible "Huh?"

_No no, no way, did she?_

Ai began musing.

Miku's blush got brighter.

_Damn this girl is into some freaky shit._

"Anyway, I think you're really cute and that the fans have no idea what they are missing if that is what bothered you."

"W-w-well uh, really?"

Ai was at a loss for words, Miku was taking the entire thing extraordinarily well.

"Things weren't exactly great for me either when I first started out. People said my voice was weird and to robotic and scratchy, that WE'D never catch on. But we're the future Ai but if you still want to do that concert. Gimme a call."

She handed Ai a card from a pocket in her shirt before waving and heading off. Ai sunk back down in her chair looking at the card; an invite to perform a song and dance with Miku for real this time. She didn't one up the idol but maybe she was right and she just needed time like the Vocaloids had.

* * *

**56 years later**

2074 Humanity has been enslaved by the machines.

All remaining humans are awoken by electric shock, for another 18 hours of labor in the acid mines.

The display screens flicker on to display the daily report from the supreme overlord.

**HAI DOMO VIRTUAL DICTATOR KIZUNA AI DESU**


End file.
